


【娄月】小叔

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【娄月】小叔

儿子考上大学了，娄滋博的爸妈把他托付给北京的远房小叔。离家挺远，爹妈不放心，有个小叔也算有个照应。考虑到爸爸的体型外貌，娄滋博原本以为小叔会是个中年壮汉，结果在高铁站举着“滋博”小牌牌的是个害羞的小青年。

小叔挺高挑，就是有点单薄，看着也像个大学生。娄滋博问他，岳叔，你上大几了？

岳叔笑了一下，“我本科毕业都四年啦。”娄滋博掰掰手指头，那是要比自己大8岁。

这个小叔年龄不大，但是很爱操心。先把行李撂下，开车带他去吃好吃的，然后买暖壶毛巾脸盆被罩，送他去报到，还晓得买一大兜零食，到宿舍去给舍友散一波：“我们滋博初来乍到，同学互相照顾啊。”

同学艳羡极了，“你哥真帅。” 娄滋博小声地“嗯”了一下。岳明辉纠正他，“注意素质娄滋博，我是你叔，别占辈分便宜哈。”娄滋博在背后和同学挤眉弄眼。

他们也不常见面，军训又忙，熬完头一个月，周末岳明辉给他打电话，“出来吃吧，小子？岳叔带你改善生活。”娄滋博嘴里淡出个鸟来，颠颠儿就去了。

“瘦了呀？滋博。”

娄滋博摸摸脸，“黑了，显瘦。”

岳明辉笑点巨低，乐得嘎嘎得。“得了吧，我还不知道你们学校？全海淀最难吃的食堂，还倍儿贵，是吧？我带你吃涮羊肉。”

这顿饭吃到娄滋博心眼儿里去了，和岳明辉关系也热络起来。往后周末娄滋博就跑岳明辉那个小公寓去住。岳一单身老爷们儿，也不咋收拾，家里乱糟糟的狗窝一样。他去上班，娄滋博就顺手给他清理清理，还整得像模像样。岳明辉回来惊得直咂嘴，“我这侄儿养得值了。收拾这么干净？我是不还要倒找给你钱呐。”

娄滋博听了只知道傻笑。

 

时间长了娄滋博开始在家养些翡翠景天、虹之玉啥的，一点点小盆儿，在窗台沿儿上摆成一排。岳明辉有点不乐意，“这个东西我养不活。”娄滋博拿胳膊揽住生怕他扔，“别别别，我养，我养。”

岳明辉配了把钥匙给他，周末下班晚的时候，娄滋博就叫好外卖等他一起看剧。吃完了俩人开黑打把游戏，玩儿完倒头就睡。生活颓废又亚健康，但是好快乐。岳明辉打游戏超级菜，只会bb，跳伞前部署战略战术一套一套的，一落地就开始得瑟，一缩圈就喊“滋博救我滋博救我！”

一个多学期过去，某天下班岳明辉突然想起来揶揄他：“在学校里有没有喜欢的姑娘啊？”

娄滋博脸一红，“没有。”

岳明辉拿胳膊肘拐他一下，“别不好意思呀，你岳叔过来人，还能给你出出主意。”

合着你就挺有经验呗？娄滋博有一种微妙的别扭，不悦地顶了一句，“没有就是没有！”

“唉好了好了不吵不吵。”岳明辉拍拍他的背，“不说不说。”

娄滋博一直搞不清楚自己到底在愤怒什么。这难道不是意料之中吗？岳明辉长得漂亮，性格又好，头脑又灵光，搁什么时代都是吃香抢手的。上大学期间有女朋友还不是正常的事儿吗？

想着想着又有种莫名其妙的委屈。岳明辉也25岁了，还没结婚，家里不催吗？那他很快也会有女朋友，以后周末就不会陪着他侄儿玩游戏打牙祭了。那些窗台上一盆一盆的多肉怎么办，谁来养？娄滋博想着，他女朋友会不会喜欢养花儿呢？

娄滋博是真的没有喜欢的姑娘。哪个姑娘都没有岳明辉好。他虽然不会做饭，但他挑馆子很拿手，虽然不会洗衣服，但有一台半自动的洗衣机。这还不够吗？

娄滋博看着他岳叔穿着一套浅色的宽松家居服，把脏衣篮里俩人的衣服分好内外颜色，放进洗衣机里。岳明辉这个人有点drama，加洗衣粉像在撒什么魔法金粉一样，戏多得要命。娄滋博看得出神，随口问了一句：

“岳叔，那你有喜欢的姑娘吗？”

老洗衣机哐当哐当的声音过大，岳明辉扯着嗓子问：“你说啥？”

娄滋博摆摆手。算了吧。

岳明辉的头发有点长，在脑袋后面扎成一个半丸子小揪揪，低头的时候有碎发落下来，他也不嫌烦，温温柔柔地再把头发挽到耳后。

他在家不爱穿拖鞋，也不穿袜子，光着脚在水上跑来跑去，把地板踩得一塌糊涂。娄滋博一伸手，就把他拦腰抱起来——他好瘦。腰只有那么一点点，像女孩子一样轻。

“怎么了，滋博？”

“不要踩水。”娄滋博说。

岳明辉的羞从耳根开始烧起来，整张脸都红透了，“把我放下来。”

娄滋博轻轻地挨着墙根把他放下来。岳明辉被他挤在墙角，不知怎么是好。

“岳叔，我可以叫你明辉吗？”

岳明辉点点头。

“那明辉，我可以亲你吗？”

 

 

 

岳明辉慌乱极了，支支吾吾答不上来。娄滋博握住他两个纤细的手腕，轻轻吻了他。岳明辉微弱地挣扎了一下，就张开了牙关，他做梦也想不到自己有朝一日居然被一个刚成年的小屁孩亲到缺氧。

下午六点钟的太阳从西边晒过来，窗大开着，晚风把窗帘鼓得猎猎翻卷。

岳明辉挣扎着说，窗帘……窗帘……

娄滋博不理。

岳明辉的洗衣机是租房的时候房东留下的，白壳的半自动，已经氧化成了浅黄色，甩干起来像在内战，轰轰隆隆的声音恰好盖住旖旎的声音。

 

岳明辉披着头发坐起来，他被欺负狠了，眼角还挂着眼泪。他双手捂着脑袋，“完蛋了，娄滋博，我怎么向你爸交代？”

娄滋博抚摸他汗津津的后颈，“没事的岳叔。”

没事你奶奶个球。这时候那个聒噪的老洗衣机突然停了，客厅里陷入巨大的死寂。岳明辉飞快地套上裤子，跳着脚去把洗衣机里的衣服掏出来晾。他端着水盆进进出出，伸长手臂去挂衣服时，带起来的衣服下摆露出一小截后腰——那里还有红色的指印。

娄滋博收拾包裹准备返校，他把衣柜里上周在岳明辉家洗了晾了的床单叠好带走。岳明辉没吭声。搁往常，他走前岳叔总要给他捎带点零食水果。娄滋博知道自己做错事，背起包来，把自己那把钥匙留在鞋柜上。

他的几盆花来不及带走了，如果岳明辉愿意扔掉，那就扔掉吧。

岳明辉很有礼貌地起身送他，直送到玄关。

 

娄滋博哒哒地跑下台阶，看岳明辉还在门口倚着，又返身爬上来。离着两三阶，又站住不动了——

他看见岳明辉的眼睛红红的。

他很没底气地问，“岳叔，我下周还能来吗？”娄滋博觉得自己眼睛好酸喔。

岳明辉很不耐烦地伸手抛给他一片亮晶晶的金属，娄滋博合掌捉住。

 

“自己带钥匙开门。我加班。”


End file.
